Sunshine
by DanniDazzled74
Summary: Oneshot. Set nearly a month after the movie's events. Eugene wakes up one night to Rapunzel's screams.


In a second's time, Eugene was wide awake. His heart was pounding, and his senses had kicked into overdrive, making him acutely aware of everything around him.

He sat up in the darkness, utterly confused. Why had he woken up like that? He hadn't been dreaming - he knew that for sure. He buried his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath. He waited for whatever sound had woken him up to come again. Several silent moments passed, and Eugene became thoroughly annoyed with himself for being spooked by the settling sounds of the castle. He'd been living there for nearly a month already, after all.

Just as he was laying back down, however, the sound came again. Instantly Eugene knew it was what had woken him. He held his breath. A harsh _thud_ from somewhere deeper in the castle. A second of silence.

Then, _CRASH_ from down the hall.

A piercing, terrified shriek.

Rapunzel.

Eugene threw off his covers and bolted out the door, running toward his room.

He tried not to panic. ' _It's probably just a dream,'_ he told himself. ' _She said she's been having those lately...'_

"EUGENE!" her scream rang through the hall.

Eugene cursed aloud, and broke into a sprint. He could hear commotion going on around him-doors opening, a guard giving orders, footsteps rushing toward the sound. Terrible scenarios flooded his mind. Assassination. Kidnapping. A sick-minded guard sneaking in to have his way with her... In that moment, Eugene hated the King for putting him in a room so far away from her.

Her desperate screams rang out again: "NO! Let GO of me!"

"RAPUNZEL!" His voice rang out before his brain could process it.

"EUGENE!"

He was nearly there. He skidded around the corner and saw. . .not what he had expected.

There was a small crowd of guards and maids outside of Rapunzel's bedroom. At the center stood the King, his arms wrapped firmly around his daughter's waist, and the Queen, standing in front of them, trying desperately to calm her hysterical daughter.

Relief flooded through Eugene's body as he began to piece everything together. Instinctively he called out her name again. All eyes turned toward him. Rapunzel's head snapped up, and their eyes met. She finally wriggled out of her father's arms, and sprinted toward Eugene, slamming into him so hard that he nearly lost his balance.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, it-"

But Rapunzel shoved him away, and instead lifted his shirt, frantically running her hands across the right side of his abdomen. Eugene immediately realized what they were searching for.

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Rapunzel, it's okay," he said calmly. She was nearly hyperventilating. He lifted her chin and bent over, so that her terrified eyes were only inches from his. "It was a dream, Blondie. It was only a dream. I'm okay. You're okay. Everything is alright. It's over."

Rapunzel took a step back as she came to her senses. Her face crumbled painfully, and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing. Eugene caught her as her knees buckled, and together they sank to the cold tiled floor, Eugene sitting cross-legged with Rapunzel in his lap. She clung tightly to his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell apart.

After a few moments, he glanced up. The queen stood several feet away, with one arm wrapped around herself, the other hand covering her mouth as she watched her daughter with tear-filled eyes. The King stared stoically at Eugene. Their eyes met briefly, and Eugene let gaze fall to the floor. He was suddenly grateful that he'd happened to sleep in a shirt tonight.

Another moment passed, and Eugene heard the King ordered the crowd to disperse. Then, the royal couple stepped a few feet away, talking in hushed voices.

Eugene rocked gently back and forth, until Rapunzel finally began to calm down.

"You're safe here Rapunzel, " he told her quietly. "We're safe. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. _Never._ " He gently tilted her face up so he could look at her. Her eyes seemed so dark in the dim, flickering light. " I love you," he whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. He took it in his and held it tightly. "I was so scared, Eugene," her barely audible voice was still trembling.

He tucked her head under his chin. "I know"

"Stay with me. Please."

Eugene looked up at her parents, who were still talking amongst themselves.

"I'll try."

Anther few minutes passed, and Rapunzel slid off his lap. Eugene stood up, then slowly helped Rapunzel to her feet. She swayed dangerously, however, so Eugene reached under her legs and hoisted her into the air.

"You know, you're heavier than you look," he teased. "Must be all of that upper body muscle."

Rapunzel giggled, and Eugene felt relieved.

The King and Queen noticed them, and stepped aside as Eugene carried Rapunzel back into her bedroom. He carefully stepped around a pile of indistinguishable objects on the floor - that was the crash he heard.

Gently, he laid Rapunzel in the bed, and pulled the covers over her. Her face was barely distinguishable in the darkness, but he could see her eyes clearly. They stared deeply into his. Just then, Eugene felt a hand on his arm.

He turned around to see the Queen standing next to him. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite understand. He stepped back. The Queen sat down on the side of the bed, taking Rapunzel's hands in hers. Eugene watched them, unsure of what he was feeling.

Suddenly he heard his name being called. He turned around to see the King standing in the hallway. He motioned for Eugene to join him.

Nervously, Eugene walked out of the room. He was suddenly struck by the awkwardness of the situation. In front of him stood the most intimidating man he had ever faced. The man whose daughter he wanted to marry. The man whose dungeon's he'd stayed in, and castle he now lived in. The King of Corona. And there they both stood. . . in their pajamas.

"Your Majesty," Eugene said, bowing slightly. The King eyed him for a moment with an indiscernable expression. Eugene swallowed nervously. Should he not have let Rapunzel sit in his lap? Or carried her into the bedroom? Was he getting in trouble?

Just when the silence was almost unbearable, the King finally spoke.

"I trust that you will not lay a finger on her, Eugene," he said slowly.

It took Eugene several seconds to understand what he meant. "Oh-of course, sir," Eugene replied quickly.

"Very well," he said quietly. With that, he placed his hands behind his back, and walked into the room.

Eugene watched from the hallway as the King approached his daughter, gently laying a hand on her head. In that moment, Eugene suddenly did not see a King and a Queen, but rather, two parents who loved their daughter. He remembered the promise he had just made. He would never let anything happen to Rapunzel. That had always been a given. He would protect her until his dying breath. But now, looking in on the three of them, Eugene knew that he would do everything within his power to make sure that Fredrick and Ariana never had to fear for their daughter's safety again.

Several minutes passed. The adrenaline had left his system, and Eugene felt the exhaustion in his bones. The eagerness to see Rapunzel, however, kept him wide awake. He could hear the King talking, but he couldn't make out what was said. After another moment, the King strode out, wearing an unreadable expression.

"The guards will be right outside the door, should you need anything," he said somberly. Eugene thought he heard a bit of warning in his tone. Before he could reply, the King turned and walked toward his bedroom.

The Queen stepped out a moment later. Unlike with her husband, Eugene could see the worry, fear, and exhaustion etched into her face. She took Eugene's hand in both of hers, and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you, Eugene," she said quietly.

Eugene was taken aback slightly, unsure of why she would thank him for anything. He simply nodded his head" "Of course."

The Queen lingered for a moment. "I feel so hopeless," she said slowly. "It's agony, watching her suffer like this, knowing that there's nothing I can do."

Eugene watched a single tear fall down her face. He didn't know what to say.

"But you . . . " she continued, looking up at him. "You can. She trusts you. She needs you." The despair on her face was undeniable.

Eugene took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "Your Highness . . . I don't think you understand what it meant to Rapunzel to find you," he said quietly. "The day we came here, she was so scared that no one would believe our story. We both were." His mind wandered back to that day. "She wanted to meet the two of you so badly. When that balcony door finally opened. . . " Eugene sighed. "I had only known Rapunzel for a few days at the time, but when she finally saw the two of you . . . I saw something in her eyes that I don't think was there before."

He looked up to see the queen staring at him with wide eyes. Then her expression softened. She reached up and gently kissed Eugene on the cheek.

"Thank you, Eugene," she repeated softly. She squeezed his hands, then let them go. And with that, she turned and walked away.

Eugene stood in silence for a moment, replaying in his head what had just happened

He turned toward Rapunzel's open door. There was a soft, flickering light coming from somewhere within-someone must have re-lit the lantern. Eugene walked in as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him. He found a chair and carried it to her bedside. Sitting down, he saw Rapunzel's wide, green eyes staring up at him, her face peeking out from an ocean of blankets.

"Hey," he said gently.

Rapunzel said nothing, but pulled her hand out from beneath the covers, and reached it out toward him.

Eugene threw his hands in the air with a smirk. "Sorry Blondie, I promised your dad that I wouldn't lay a finger on you tonight."

But the joke went over her head, and a look of heartbreak fell over her face.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," he said quickly, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Sorry."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked finally.

Slowly, Rapunzel sat up. She drew her knees into her chest, hugging them tightly.

"It was so real," she whispered after a moment. "It. . .it was happening all over again. You were just lying there, you weren't moving." Her eyes squeezed shut, and tears spilled down her face. Eugene put a hand on her back.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. "Sh-she wouldn't let me heal you. She said that she knew better this time," the words tumbled out of her mouth faster and faster. "She said that I had to learn a lesson. She-she made me watch, she waited until you – until you were gone-" a choking sob escaped her lungs. "Then she dragged me down the stairs. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, it was so dark-" she broke off, sobbing again into her hands.

Eugene pulled her close. He didn't know what he should say. His heart was broken for her. How could he tell her that it was all okay, that it was just a dream, when the pain she felt was so real?

Rapunzel's muffled voice came from underneath his arm: "Sometimes I feel like I'll never escape her," she said with a shudder. "I…I know that she's gone, but…sometimes…I feel like she's still out there. Watching me. Waiting to take me away, or-or to hurt you-" her voice broke off again. Suddenly she tore away from him. Her eyes were panicked and confused.

"But the worst part, Eugene," she said tearfully, "Is that…I…I _miss_ her. I miss her _so much_." Eugene could see that she was coming undone. "How can I miss her, after all of the horrible things she did?! I should be happy that she's gone, I-" Rapunzel sobbed, clenching fistfuls of Eugene's shirt. "Eugene, what's wrong with me?"

Rapunzel turned away and sank into herself, hiding her face in her hands and doubling over onto the bed, sobbing.

Eugene quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her back up. He wasn't about to let her go there.

"Rapunzel, listen to me," he said firmly, bringing his face close to hers. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you. That woman raised you. She was the only person you knew for the better part of eighteen years." Eugene repressed a shudder - just saying those words out loud caused a burning sensation in his chest. "Rapunzel, you loved her. Even after everything she did, you still love her. That's not a bad thing, sweetheart," he said earnestly.

She looked up at him, utterly bewildered. Eugene smiled somberly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He thought for a moment.

"Rapunzel, you've been through so much. The things that were done to you, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I can't. . . I can't even begin to understand what it must have been like for you, all those years. And then to find out that it was all just. . ." Eugene sighed, and tried to push down the lump in his own throat. "My point is, no one expects you to just get over it. The things that you're feeling aren't _wrong_ , Rapunzel. I don't think they could be, no matter what they were." He cradled her face in his hand. "Please, Rapunzel, don't beat yourself up over this. You don't deserve that."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "It's just all so confusing Eugene," she said, voice still shaking. "One minute I wish she were here, and the next, I'm so angry that I can't even think straight."

Eugene looked down at her perfect face. It killed him to see her in this much pain. He'd never known that it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. "For what it's worth, I think it's amazing that you can still feel love for her. It just shows the kind of person you are," he said sheepishly.

Rapunzel's eyes popped open, and she stared at him with a nervous confusion. "What do you mean?"

Eugene chuckled softly. "Rapunzel, you're such an amazing person. You have the ability to find beauty in the ugliest things. You can love the unlovable. You give people a chance, even when they don't deserve it. People like me. It's one of the things that I love most about you," he said honestly.

Rapunzel's expression hardened. "You are _nothing_ like she was, Eugene," she said sternly.

"No," he admitted. "But I wasn't a very nice person, either. You saved me, Rapunzel. You looked past the bad and saw the good. And, maybe there's not good in everyone. . .but you look for it. And that is something you should _never_ be ashamed of."

She stared at him for a moment, then sank into his arms once more.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. The night was silent and still, except for the dim, hazy light flickering against the walls. Eugene wasn't sure how much time passed. He knew he should feel tired, but after hearing Rapunzel relive her dream, his own memories of that day were plaguing him.

He tried to shake it off. ' _Just focus on her_ ,' he told himself.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"No," she answered plainly. Eugene noticed how hoarse her voice was.

"Well, you should try to be," he said lightly. "Princess needs her rest."

To his surprise, Rapunzel slinked out of his arms and under the covers. Then, she took her pillow and slid to the far side of the bed. When Eugene didn't move, she looked up at him. She didn't say anything, but stared into his eyes.

"You know that's not a good idea," he said softly.

"You said you would stay."

"I am. Right here." He patted the chair's armrests.

"You want to sleep in a chair?" she asked skeptically. A sly smile crept across Eugene's face.

"I've slept in much worse places, Blondie."

"Eugene."

"No no, it's true," he pressed. "I've slept in stables, on streets, jail cells - in multiple countries, I might add - in lifeboats of ships that I wasn't supposed to be in, in a tree that one time-"

Rapunzel let out something like a laugh. "You did _not_ sleep in a tree," she said.

"Oh yes I did," Eugene said proudly. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was on the outskirts of Vardaros, right? And there was this crime lord who, was, well, let's just say he wasn't too happy with me. Well, his goons had chased me right out of the city and into the forest. Now, I knew that these guys weren't particularly clever, but I couldn't keep running forever. So, once I was a good ways in, I picked out a tree and up I went. I got maybe thirty feet up, and I settled in. Two minutes later, I kid you not, Blondie, they went running right past me, never to return. They went all the way to the next town over for all I know" He paused, remembering. "Well, it was getting dark, and I was so darn comfy in that tree, I figured that I might as well call it a night." As he finished, Eugene laid back in the chair, folding his arms behind his head.

To his relief, the story had Rapunzel giggling. "Fine, I believe you. But tonight, Mr. Fitzherbert, you are sleeping right here," she said matter-of-factly, patting the mattress next to her.

"I dunno, Blondie. . ." he hesitated.

Rapunzel's expression softened. "Eugene, it's fine, really," she reassured him. "You won't get in trouble, I promise."

Eugene couldn't take his eyes from her then. Her gaze gave off a warmth that was simply irresistible. Eugene knew in his heart that he would not win this argument. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, you win. But I'd better not wake up with the frog on my face," he said as he climbed in next to her. Suddenly there came a soft squeak from somewhere above them. Eugene looked up to see two large, round eyes squinting down at him from the chameleon's perch. "Yes, you," Eugene said, pointing a finger. The little lizard chirped angrily, and Rapunzel giggled.

"It's alright Pascal," she said warmly.

As Eugene laid down he'd expected to feel awkward, nervous that someone would catch them. But as his head hit the pillow, and Rapunzel slid closer to him, he couldn't help but feel inexplicably happy. Laying with her felt like the most natural thing in the world. He felt warm. Whole. He was suddenly saddened at the thought of having to sleep in a bed alone again.

"Happy now?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, very," she murmured. Eugene reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Me too, Blondie," he whispered. He took in the features of her tiny face. Just when he thought that he couldn't possibly love her any more, she goes and pulls something like this. "You really are something else, aren't you?" he murmured. She didn't respond. Eugene assumed she had fallen asleep, until her eyes popped open seconds later.

Slowly she turned to lay flat on her back. She took Eugene's had in hers, resting them lightly on her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling, suddenly looking more exhausted than she had all night.

"I just wish they would stop," she said somberly. "These nightmares. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on when I can't even sleep through the night without. . .seeing it all over again." Eugene rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, hesitating.

"Well," he said sheepishly, "if it makes you feel any better, you aren't the only one." He looked up to see Rapunzel staring at him with wide, worried eyes. After a moment of heavy silence, he turned to lay on his back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I never really got a good look at her face," he said quietly. "I have no idea what she looked like." He struggled to find the right words. But sometimes, at night…she's there. It's like she's hiding somewhere, waiting. I can never see her, but she always sounds so close…" He paused, unsure if he should be telling her this. Too late now though. "You're there too, sometimes," he continued. "But I can never find you. In the end, it's like she's. . .smothering me. I can't move, or see, but it feels like she's right in front of me. And then…I wake up," he finished.

Eugene didn't realize that his hand had drifted down to the spot where her knife had pierced him, until he felt Rapunzel's fingers close around it. After an agonizing second, he pulled himself together enough to look at her. As he had feared, there were tears swimming in her eyes.

"Eugene," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I know you've been having a hard enough time as it is, dealing with all of this," he threw his hand out, gesturing to the empty air. "I didn't want you to worry about me too. It just didn't seem like a big deal." He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Eugene…" He could hear the stain in her voice. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way." She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "Your feelings are important to me, Eugene, I want to know when something's bothering you," she said desperately. "I want you to be able to talk to me."

Eugene tried to smile. "It's not your fault," he said quietly. "Feelings aren't exactly my strong suit."

It was silent for a moment. Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair, caressing the back of his head.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too."

She reached out and pulled him close, hugging his head to her chest. He threw his arm around her.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Eugene tried to soak everything in. The warmth of being in her arms, the relief of her finally knowing about his own nightmares, the quiet peace of the moment. He wished that it could last forever.

Finally, Rapunzel loosened her grip, and broke the silence. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked quizzically.

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"These nightmares."

Eugene chuckled quietly. "I don't think there's a whole lot we _can_ do, Blondie," he said quietly, stroking her cheek. "I think it's just one of those things that's gonna take some time."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You're right."

"But hey," he said optimistically, "in the meantime, just remember that morning always comes sooner or later. Just…look forward to the sunshine," he paused for a moment. "I guess that's how I've been dealing with it," he added. "You're my sunshine, Rapunzel."

Before he could say anything else, Eugene felt her lips pressed against his. He kissed her back, pouring out his heart and soul.

When they finally pulled apart, Rapunzel laid her head on his shoulder. "You're _my_ sunshine, Eugene."

Eugene noticed the obvious sleepiness in her voice. "I think it's time to get some sleep, Princess," he said lightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he promised.

Rapunzel snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight, Eugene," she said, already drifting off.

"Goodnight, Blondie," Eugene said softly. He reached over for the lantern, and blew it out. Closing his eyes, Eugene knew that his nightmares wouldn't be gone forever. But, he had a feeling that the rest of this night, at least, would be peaceful.


End file.
